


slow down (just to show you that I care)

by swordgay



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Non-Explicit Sex, Other, also Drew has no roommate in this because uhhh I didn't wanna deal with that, post-episode 9, welp this is the first mature fic in this fandom I'm nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 05:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordgay/pseuds/swordgay
Summary: After their broadcast ends, Drew brings Harrison back to his room.





	slow down (just to show you that I care)

The first thing Drew notices when he finally kisses Harrison is that he tastes like cherry. Not the sickly sweet artificial candy kind — no, the real, just picked in your grandparents’ garden kind.

Then he notices hands on his waist, grabbing at him carefully like he’s a piece of art.

They’re outside, just a few steps away from where they’d been transmitting from only minutes ago, and Drew doesn’t even notice the people dancing and singing in the distance. There’s a rose in his jacket pocket and a matching pattern full of them on the long dress Harrison is wearing, and nothing else matters.

Nothing else matters when they go back to his room either, lazily flicking on the light and locking the bedroom door.

Drew gently pushes him onto his bed and Harrison pulls him down with him, grabbing his tie to drag him closer and kiss him again. He pulls away after a minute or so to shrug off his jacket, Harrison watching underneath him, and God, those eyes.

“You want this?” Drew asks, because even though he’s got an idea, judging by the way Harrison kissed his neck on the elevator to his floor, he doesn’t want to overstep or just assume the way people have done to him in the past.

“I’ve never wanted anything more,” Harrison says. “well, besides Kishi’s bringing back their iconic and stupidly limited rose latte. But sex with you is high on the list.”

“I’m flattered,” Drew tells him, and he is, despite the ridiculousness of that answer. Harrison’s always seemed like the type of person who could have anyone, anywhere, and he’s choosing him.

“Come here,” He whines at him, demanding Drew’s mouth and hands on him again, and Drew gladly obliges, biting at Harrison’s lip a little bit and using the surprised gasp he lets out to put his tongue in his mouth while his hands fumble to find the zipper of his dress. Harrison sits up to allow him to pull it all the way down, and his hands work on Drew’s tie.

 

It’s not long until most of their clothes are on the floor. Harrison’s boxer briefs are all see-through black lace and Drew salivates at the sight, planting a knee between his legs while they make out some more. He’s wanted this for what feels like years, and he’s fantasised about it too— more than once in this exact bed — and now Harrison’s there with him in the flesh it’s so much better than anything he could have hoped for. The friction is perfect, the both of them growing hard against each other’s leg as their breathing gets more and more shallow.

In his time at Sidlesmith, Drew’s done this with many different people — having a private room on campus is a rarity, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t gonna take advantage of it — but somehow none of the other times he’s invited someone into his bed have felt this intense or been laced with so much passion, and oh. This is what sex with people you care about feels like, Drew remembers suddenly.

“Hey,” Harrison brings him back to reality, stroking his cheek in a much more tender way than he’s used to. “I can practically hear you thinking. What’s wrong?”

Drew sighs. If there’s one thing he didn’t want to do tonight, it was bringing his weird hangups about sex and love into bed with him, and now he’s done just that. “It’s nothing, you’re— you’re perfect. It’s just been a while since I did the whole sex with feelings thing.”

Harrison smiles at him like it’s the simplest thing in the world, like he’s not ruining the mood with semantics instead of finally giving him what they’ve both wanted all evening. “I get that. We can take it slow, if you want.”

“No, I mean. I’ve wanted this for ages. It’s just. It’s a lot.” He chuckles to himself, almost in disbelief. “It’s hard to reconcile the part of my brain that knows this is a big deal and the part that wants to fuck you, is all.”

“I could help with that,” Harrison tells him with a facetious smile, and well. Drew’s always been weak for that smile.

“Oh yeah?” He quirks an eyebrow at him.

Instead of responding verbally, Harrison slips a hand in his boxers, long fingers wrapping all around him in a warm embrace. Drew braces a hand on the wall above the headboard and bites his lower lip, low moans escaping his mouth as his eyes fall closed.

“There you go,” Harrison says first, then, “God, you’re so beautiful like this.”

He praises him loud and clear, more and more compliments spoken right into his ear while he touches him slowly but firmly, and Drew opens his eyes to find him looking up at him, green eyes dark with lust and a loose curl falling on his face. That’s about when he decides that it’s not fair that he’s the only one being taken apart and pushes Harrison’s pretty underwear down. Maybe his mouth waters a little bit, but that’s nobody’s business.

Drew presses kisses to his jaw first, then his neck, and when he finds the one spot that makes Harrison moan loudly he can’t help but feel satisfied with himself. He lets his mouth wander down to his chest, stopping to suck a dark mark here and there (none of them above the collar, because he doesn’t know Harrison’s feelings on visible hickeys yet, but he’ll make sure to find out in the future, because the idea of him walking around campus with signs that Drew was in his bed is enough to make him shiver) and steadily making his way down to his hips. He leaves gentle kisses there, traces the outline of a tattoo Harrison has on his left hip with his tongue.

“Drew—“ Harrison chokes out. “Please.”

It’s such a pretty little sound, and when he looks up at him Harrison is biting his lower lip, looking almost obscene. He doesn’t want to tease, not tonight, but he files it away for safekeeping. Definitely something to revisit later. 

From then on he doesn’t waste time; barely fifteen minutes later Harrison is wrapping his legs around his waist and Drew’s bracing himself on the wall again, driving his hips into him until their skin meets. Long nails scrape down his back, telling him he’s doing the right thing, to keep going, and Harrison’s loud moans only add to it.

“Fuck,” Harrison lets out, half into his mouth.

Drew’s brain isn’t forming coherent words anymore, so he just crashes his lips against his in response and hooks one of Harrison’s legs on his shoulder, welcoming the cascade of moans it elicits into his mouth. It’s not long until they both come undone, making a mess of the sheets and of each other.

 

Harrison pulls Drew into a slow kiss after they both get cleaned up and they’re lying next to each other, sweaty and soft in the afterglow. It’s probably the nicest kiss Drew’s ever had, he decides there and then. It’s like all of his worries are gone with the wind, and he feels like he’s floating.

“That was amazing,” He says after they pull away. “Thank you.”

“Awww, Drew. You don’t have to thank me, you know?” He brushes a strand of hair away from Drew’s face, stroking his cheek again.

“I know. Just, thanks for hearing me out. And for coming back.”

“Well, you know me. I’m a sucker for a good monologue.”

Drew flushes remembering he declared his feelings out loud for everyone to hear, then he says, “come here,” and Harrison does, settling on his chest like he’s always been there.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! <3 let me know what you think!!


End file.
